


The Only Dinner for Two

by Turtles



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:31:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtles/pseuds/Turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP, Baekhyun and Tao 69</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Dinner for Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nuukacola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuukacola/gifts).



> HELLO THIS IS FOR MY MUM AND DORTER'S BIRTHDAY THE OL' SADDLE aka tumblr user nuukacola sorry I could not post this on your bday but I was making T.O.P. fall in love with me and getting my brain thrusted out by Taeyang's dong, I know you understand. 3 years of friendship is the rarepair 69 anniversary.

Baekhyun was grumbling and shedding his clothes, "I don't know how this is going to work."

Tao was already laid across the bed naked, rolling his eyes at Baekhyun's pout, "Don’t worry, I’m sure it’s easier than it looks."

When Baekhyun had shimmied his way out of his underwear making sure to bend over for Tao and throw a wink over his shoulder he climbed onto the bed. He threw a leg over Tao’s waist, pressing down and folding his arms, resting his head on top of them on Tao's chest. He closed his eyes and puckered his lips, asking to be kissed.

Tao complied, long fingers tangling in the hair of his nape and pulling him in until their mouths met with a soft little smack. They kissed lazily for a minute or two, Baekhyun licking into Tao’s mouth and lips, wanting to taste him, always a little needy. Until Tao let a resounding slap go against Baekhyun's asscheeek making him jolt up with red all over his face.

"Spin," Tao said squeezing the cheek he had just slapped, and Baekhyun clambered around to straddle him backwards, knees against Tao's ribs and his hands bracing him against Tao's thighs. 

He felt Tao's hands smooth up his own thighs and land on his ass, squirming a bit with pleasure as he groped him. Tao spread his asscheeks to blow softly against his hole and Baekhyun gripped tighter against Tao’s thighs, little crescent nail marks appearing. 

"God, just do it," Baekhyun said, pushing his ass backwards until it met Tao's face. He missed his mark a little and Tao spluttered a bit and slid his face upwards until his mouth met Baekhyun's hole in a wet kiss. 

Tao’s tongue licked against him, thumbs spreading him open and Baekhyun let out a purr and let his body fall more firmly against Tao’s. 

Tao’s hips shift until his cock drags against Baekhyun’s skin and Baekhyun gets the hint when the slippery head presses against him. Grasping Tao's cock by the root Baekhyun begins to press open mouthed kisses along the length, trying to squirm back onto Tao's tongue, feeling his long fingers slip a little further into the crease of his ass, almost as if they want in as well.

Tao lets out a whiny shout when Baekhyun takes his dick in his mouth, going down and down, breathing through his nose until he meets skin at the base. Baekhyun licks his way back up with a slurp and repeats the motion, pressing his hips back until all you can hear in the room are a series of dirty slick sounds and sucks coming from them.

Tao slips the tip of his index finger into Baekhyun's hole, spreading him open so his tongue can get deeper and he feels Tao’s face press closer to his ass. Baekhyun's cock is dripping wet, precome sliding down the shaft and only getting stickier with every swipe of Tao's tongue against his ass.

Baekhyun has pulled off to pant against Tao's thigh, small whimpering noises making their way out of his mouth as he sucks on the inside of Tao's leg, fingers running along the length of him and dipping lower to play with his balls in a way that makes Tao give this full body shudder and moan against Baekhyun's hole.

Baekhyun's eyes are closed and he stuffs Tao's cock back in his mouth, sucking hard to deal with the pleasure of Tao eating him out. When he slips his fingers further back to rub against Tao’s asshole he shoots off, come splattering inside Baekhyun's mouth who moans as Baekhyun swallows.

Tao goes lax after orgasm so Baekhyun sits up, sitting his ass directly over Tao's face and rolling his hips against his face savagely, until he's not sure if Tao can breathe and not sure if he cares as long as he's still using his tongue to lick against him like that. 

Tao reaches around to jack him off, fist tight around Baekhyun's cock and pulls until Baekhyun is coming in spurts over Tao's chest and letting out this pleasure hurt noise. Baekhyun slumps forward, thighs trembling from the effort of bouncing against Tao's face, and Tao gives him one more smack against his ass that makes him glare backwards like a cranky kitten.

Tao reaches over to the dresser and grabs a wash towel, rubbing it first over Baekhyun's sensitive ass, making him hiss. Then over his own chest to wipe off Baekhyun’s come. Baekhyun turns around again and cuddles up to Tao, resting his head in his favorite Tao spot, the crook of his neck, where he can press biting kisses against his shoulder.

It isn't long though before there's a knock on the door followed by the door opening before they can answer. Tao calmly reaches for the blankets to cover them and Baekhyun yells, "Maknae!" As Sehun walks in.

"So?" Sehun asks eyebrow raised.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, "Yes, it worked with the height difference."

"Thank you," he says with the fakest smile Baekhyun's ever seen, before heading out the door where Baekhyun can hear him call, "Junmyeon-hyung! I need help with something!"

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me yelling on tumblr @nestingstars


End file.
